dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay
Skills, Classes, and Training There are three types of weapon skills in Dream World. Characters learn these skills through training. You might unlock skills if your meet the intelligence attribute requirement. You can also unlock new professions as well by raising weapon skills. Skills Most of skills are either offensive skills that will do extra damage or recovery skills that will heal your character. The damage for sword and gun offensive skill will be based on the level of the skill and your attack rating. Just like normal sword and gun attacks, your average damage range will be higher if your skill level is closer to your character level. The damage and heal amount of magic skill is based on the level of the skill, your character's level, and your intelligence and dexterity attributes. What skills you have available in combat depend on your equipped weapon. You may change weapons in the middle of combat to change which skills you can use. Descriptions of skills are shown as Skill Name: (Skill point cost to use, IQ to learn) Damage values will vary depending on the character's skills, weapon, opponent's armor, etc. Special Skills Each skill type has a special skill. There is a "guard" sword skill, which increase chances of blocking. The "aim" gun skill increases accuracy and critical hit rate and decreases your opponent's block rate. The "shield" magic skill will reduce the amount of damage you receive in combat. These special skills are useful for long combat fights, such as arena fights, although bosses above level 50 will always counter. Classes Dream World begins by allowing its player to choose from three available classes - the knight, the ranger, or the mage. You can view and change your class by clicking on the "classes" tab in the "character" menu. Each class will have a set of bonuses associated with them. The higher the requirement to unlock a class, the greater the benefit. *The Knight - You are a sword-wielding knight, defending the world from darkness. *The Ranger - You are a famous gun-slinger, cleaning the world of evil-doers. *The Mage - You are a master of dark arts, and using it to protect righteousness. 4 New ultimate classes (available to level 75+ players with required skill levels). ** Divine Blade - requires level 90 sword skill ** Mega Bang - requires level 90 gun skill ** Divine Sage - requires level 90 magic skill ** Dragonlord - requires level 80 in all combat skills * Magic Talisman and the one-use level 90 skills ** Use the Magic Talisman, a rare relic (non-consumable), to perform 90 skills. ** Magic Talisman drops from mystery boxes at 1% chance, but only for player using the new ultimate classes. ** PVE use only (not available in PvP including Mystic War) ** Can only use once per battle ** Costs 300 sp to cast and you must have level 90 skill in the current weapon (or level 80 in all ** When press use on the talisman, effect is based on weapon held ** Gun/bows: Endless Nova: 5x big bang damage ** Sword: Soul Dance: 3-6x devil dance damage depends number of round fought. Damage increases by 10% per round, maxing at 21 rounds. (dolls reset this number) ** Magic: Divine Aurora: 3-5x divine light damage depending current hp (lower higher), plus instant full heal 'See Also' *Dream World 'Reference' * Dream World Help Category:Gameplay